Ese momento mágico
by mitsuki-hide
Summary: A veces no te das cuenta de algo hasta que no lo tienes delante de tus ojos. Ese momento mágico que para otra persona no significaría nada, para él lo fue todo. Post guerra ninja. Shonen-ai, SASUNARU.


¡Hola! Aquí traigo mi primer fic SasuNaru, una pareja a la que adoro. Espero que os guste, hace mucho tiempo que quería escribir algo de ellos y eso es lo que me salió

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ESE MOMENTO MÁGICO**

Cerca de un año pasó desde la derrota de Madara y del fin de la guerra ninja. Durante ese tiempo la vida de los habitantes de Konoha había cambiado para todos, y sobre todo para una persona en concreto, se podría decir que era completamente diferente.

Sasuke Uchiha ahora se encontraba ayudando con las tareas de reconstrucción de la aldea trajinando tablas de madera de un lado para otro. Era bastante irónico el hecho de que tan solo un año atrás, fuera él mismo quien deseaba ante todo destruirla y con ella a todos sus habitantes.

Mucho habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces, su odio y rencor se fueron apaciguando gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos. Sin duda jamás perdonaría las personas que manipularon e hicieron daño a Itachi y a su familia, pero cuando conoció mejor a Tsunade, se dio cuenta de que ella era diferente. La Hokage le aseguró de que las personas que habían colaborado en el desgraciado desenlace de los Uchiha serían condenados a prisión para siempre. Al principio se mantuvo receloso y desconfiado, pero poco a poco comprendió que el hecho de matar a sus antiguos compañeros no le devolvería a su familia, y de que en realidad ellos no eran culpables de su desgracia.

Todavía les quedaba mucho por reconstruir, ahora se encontraban trabajando en el pequeño monumento que se levantaría en honor a los Uchiha, otro detalle más de la Hokage para con él. La verdad era que el hecho de tener su propio lugar donde recordar y llorar a los suyos, hacía que una parte de la pesada carga que todavía tenía en su corazón se aligerara.

Los días pasaban tranquilamente en la villa, su vida consistía básicamente en reconstruir la aldea, y entrenarse con Naruto. Sí, Naruto le había perdonado. Aún no entendía el por qué, pero lo había hecho. Quizás se debiera a la naturaleza bondadosa del rubio, o al hecho de que todos los habitantes de Konoha habían decidido hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva con Sasuke cuando la Hokage les explicó la verdad sobre los Uchiha.

Su rutina de entrenamiento era muy parecida a la de años atrás pero sin Kakashi, quien se unió al escuadrón Ambu. El equipo 7, normalmente formado por 3 miembros, pasó a ser de 4. Resultaba bastante extraño mantener una conversación normal con Sakura después de que en el pasado él la hubiera intentado matar, pero ella se esforzó por olvidar ese hecho y tratarlo como antes, o casi como antes. Lo cierto era que algo había cambiado en ella, ahora le trataba como a lo que eran, amigos. Era un alivio que ella ya no demostrara tener ningún interés más allá de la amistad con él.

Su relación con Sai era más complicada. Para Sai, el daño que les había hecho a sus dos compañeros era algo difícil de olvidar, sobre todo por lo mucho que había hecho sufrir a Naruto durante todos estos años. La verdad era que no le culpaba por ello, Sai estuvo con sus amigos cuando él se había ido, demostrando ser un buen amigo.

Y en cuanto a Naruto… el solo hecho de pensar en él le hacía sentir confuso. En esos momentos en los que se permitía pensar en el chico algo dentro suyo se alteraba. Quizás eran aquellas preguntas que todavía no se había atrevido a preguntarle, esos porqués. ¿Cómo pudo perdonarle después de todo el daño que le había hecho? Le había decepcionado tantas veces… Sabía que no se merecía el perdón, y aún así su amigo se lo dio, tan solo pidiéndole a cambio que no se marchara de nuevo y que se quedara en Konoha, su casa.

Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios. Cada vez era lo mismo, cuando su mente volaba lejos y pensaba en su amigo siempre terminaba desconcertado. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Necesitaba entender, comprender por qué. Otro suspiro salió de su boca. Muchas eran ya las veces en las que había terminado con esa misma conclusión, para posteriormente hacer a un lado esos pensamientos y seguir actuando como siempre. Aunque la respuesta pareciera estar cada vez más cerca, se le terminaba aspando de las manos como lo hacía el agua entre los dedos.

Esa misma tarde, Naruto le había dicho de ir a cenar al Ichiraku. El ramen no era del agrado de Sasuke, pero haciéndose un poco el duro al principio, terminó por acceder como siempre hacía.

Era una noche sin nubes, llena de estrellas que brillaban dando paz y serenidad en el cielo. Sentía una agitación extraña dentro de él ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con su amigo. Cada vez que tenía que encontrarse con su amigo le ocurría lo mismo. Esos nervios irracionales habían hecho mella en él poco a poco desde que volvió a la aldea. Casi parecía a un deseo mezclado con temor, y esa sensación era desconcertante.

Naruto llegó un par de minutos después de él, con su gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y es que siempre sonreía. Esa era una de las mayores cualidades de su amigo de ojos azules, conservar siempre la alegría y seguir adelante sin importar el qué.

A menudo Sasuke se preguntaba si esas sensaciones que le despertaba Naruto eran de admiración pero… había algo que no encajaba en el puzle. Él sabía qué era admirar a otra persona, no olvidaba cuanto había admirado a su hermano mayor cuando era pequeño. En cambio con su amigo era diferente, más intenso, más profundo.

Sin darse cuanta ambos estaban ya sentados en la barra del restaurante esperando por su ración de ramen, y cuando Teuchi finalmente les sirvió un bol a cada uno empezaron a comer.

Se giró para observar a Naruto, la rapidez con la que el rubio comía sus fideos era asombrosa. Su cara despreocupada mientras disfrutaba de su plato favorito le hizo sonreír. En ese momento pensó cómo había podido ser tan estúpido como para querer alejar a su amigo de su vida. El Uchiha lo observó detenidamente, su cabello rubio revuelto por el viento, su expresión serena y alegre, sus tres marcas en cada mejilla…

El rubio se apartó un momento del bol para tomar aire y poder seguir devorando sus queridos fideos cuando Sasuke vio que tenía un resto de comida en la mejilla. Inconscientemente subió su mano hasta tocarle cara. Naruto parpadeó sorprendido y se giró para mirarle sin comprender. Y entonces, todo sucedió en un instante. Fue en ese momento, en el que sus ojos negros se encontraron con los azules, cuando Sasuke lo comprendió.

Ese momento mágico que para otra persona no significaría nada, para él lo fue todo. Ahí estaba su respuesta, la que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando, había resultado estar siempre delante suyo.

Estaba enamorado de Naruto.

Por fin todas las piezas encajaron de una manera tan natural que se preguntó cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de ello. Mirándole directo a los ojos supo con certeza de que haría cualquier cosa por él, que daría todo lo que tuviera con tal de verle feliz, de que le amaba desde lo más profundo de su alma. Por todo lo que había hecho por él en el pasado y por lo que significaba ahora en el presente.

- …Sasuke?

- No es nada… solo es que tenías un poco de comida en la mejilla.

Algo parecido a un rubor apareció en el rostro del Uchiha, y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la mano en su mejilla. La retiró rápidamente, todavía abrumado por su recién descubrimiento. De reojo volvió a mirar cómo Naruto reanuda su tarea de comer sus fideos y le pareció ver un pequeño tinte rojizo en la cara de su compañero, habría sido su imaginación?

Sasuke Suspiró, pero esa vez de alivio. Finalmente le había podido poner un nombre a aquel sentimiento. Curiosamente se sentía más tranquilo, aliviado en mayor parte. Miró al bol de ramen que todavía le esperaba, y se dispuso a comer.

Una hora más tarde ambos se encontraban a pocos metros del restaurante, Naruto le dio las buenas noches y se fue rumbo a su casa. Algo dentro de él hizo que levantara su brazo en ademán de hacer que el rubio se detuviera, de que no se fuera de su lado tan pronto, pero eso el rubio nunca lo supo.

Maldijo su falta de valor. Valor, eso era algo que desde luego le haría falta si es que quería algún día hacerle llegar sus sentimientos a Naruto. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, tenía toda una vida por delante para demostrarle cómo se sentía realmente, y no pensaba desperdiciarla ni un instante.

Fin

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Qué os pareció? Me gustaría mucho de que comentarais el fic, saber la opinión de los lectores es lo más preciado para un escritor!


End file.
